Sick Little Bastard
by LegacyChick
Summary: Randy's there to lick Joe's wounds after WrestleMania is over. Warning: Rated M for a reason


**The idea came to me after that amazing WrestleMania this year. Sadly it took me a while to write it all out, because I lost track of it every now and then. **

**I'm really bummed my latest fic 'Just Say It' got only one review so far. It is frustrating to finally return to English Fanfiction and then get little to no reaction. I guess the story just sucked (what else shall I guess). So I truly hope this one is worth your time and much better.**

**Pairing: Randy/Joe (Roman) - Joedy (?)**

**Title: Sick Little Bastard**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, Rated M for a reason**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my memories.**

* * *

He was being patched together again. His wounds cleaned, his bones rearranged. He had just had the fight of his life out there, everything hurt, every single muscle in his body burned. Yet he was smiling. More to himself than to anyone in the room. He was smiling because he was on an absolute high. He was happy. Satisfied with the fight he was able to deliver. With the way the match worked. The story that had been told. Though people'd booed him on his way out, he knew, he just KNEW he'd shown them all. He wasn't a rookie anymore; he was a legimate threat now.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone cleared his throat. Looking up from the surgery couch, he fixed eyes with a rather pissed Viper. How long had he been standing there? He didn't know, but by the looks of it a while already. Even from afar, he could see that Randy was agitated. Mad. Truly salty. He was standing in the doorframe with his arms crossed, every muscle tense, eyes scolding him with an icy stare. But he knew how to take it. That's why his smile never faltered.

"You sick little bastard." The words came out between gritted teeth, venomous, a raspy whisper. The paramedic treating Joe froze, standing between them, unsure of what to do. Joe's smile only grew. He saw that little flicker in the cold stare. That little something only he ever got from Randy. While others only ever saw the anger, he saw the worry lying within. Randy's icy-blue eyes flickered towards the medic as he growled out a short "Leave!" The guy didn't need to be asked twice.

As soon as he was out of the room, Randy's lips twitched and he lowered his guard. A little. Just a little, but enough. "You enjoyed getting beaten up like that, didn't you?" Joe's green orbs sparkled, truly sparkled as he smirked back at his lover, hands grasping the edge of the stretcher. He didn't answer; he just shrugged. "You're truly a sick little shit… maybe even more than I am." Randy shook his head, but couldn't hold back the smile forming on his lips. Now that no one was around he could be himself again, relieve washing over him that nothing worse had happened out there. He'd been worried shitless. Not because he didn't think Joe could do it, but because he knew how reckless Lesnar could get once he was in the zone.

Finally, he moved from his position at the door, making his way over to Joe in a few quick, graceful strides. Joe's eyes were transfixed on Randy's the whole time, his smile never faltering even though it hurt due to the cut on his lip. He couldn't help it. The adrenaline was giving him a rush. "Did you plan this? Did you tell Lesnar before to… destroy you?" Randy knew the answer to this already, but he felt the need to ask. To maybe get that little bit of remorse out of his lover. The lover who now sat there on that surgery couch saying nothing. Who just smiled at him. Nodding.

Their relationship was still quite fresh, 5 weeks old, but they already knew each other better than themselves. Neither of them knew what had taken them so damn long. Since that first kiss, a night after Randy had returned from filming, they had been inseparable, glued together on the road and on their days off. Something neither of them was known for. Before they'd both been lone wolfs, relationships often ending because neither of them had the urge to form a closer bond, to go all in. This here was new to both of them, but still neither of them was put off or frightened. Because it just felt… right.

Randy ran a hand through Joe's damp hair, a smile on his lips. His eyes flickered from his lovers eyes down to his lips, registering the cut first time up close. Something in his eyes changed, a sadness coming over them, a darkness which Joe immediately took away as he laid his hand on his lover's and smiled. "I'm good, Ran. Really. Others have been hurt worse today, so stop worrying."

But Randy's expression didn't change. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a moment, his voice faltering. "Yeah, but them I don't love."

Joe's brows rose at those words, surprise written all over his features. He'd not expected such words so soon, after only such a short amount of time together, least of all from a guy like Randy. But they didn't sound wrong, not even too soon, out of the mouth of the else so withdrawn man. They sounded perfectly fitting. Good. Right.

Randy's eyes opened again, no regret lying in them, no sort of fear. What they showed though was hope, a silent question, a plea. Not for an answer however. "I promise I'm not gonna do it again, okay?" Randy's lips twitched up into a small smile, relieve flooding his eyes as he nodded his head. "Good. Now get fixed up so we can leave. I want to celebrate." The older caressed Joes cheek while talking, before pecking his lips and making to leave the trainers room. "I'm gonna wait outside." Even though his voice didn't give a hint at it, Joe could see the tenseness radiating from Randy's body as he walked towards the door. The man was on edge and he knew exactly why.

"Ran?" The Missouri-native turned around with an arched brow just as he reached the door. Joe smiled widely, eyes sparkling, heart racing. He hadn't said the words in such a long time, to anyone, but he felt that the time was right. Now. "I love you, too." The whole of Randy's exterior changed instantly, shoulders sacking, fingers twitching, lips rising into a smile. He was quiet for a while, just standing there and staring at Joe before finally turning back around again and leaving with a playful "Hurry up!"

He found Randy 30 minutes later outside in the smoking-area, the place he always went to come down after a big event. The ride to the hotel was a silent one, but pleasant, comfortable, as they both were lost in thoughts about tonight's show. Joes hand was staying on Randy's thigh during the whole 15 minutes, not once moving, not once twitching. The second they entered the hotel though, the show was forgotten and it was just them again, not their characters anymore, not their job anymore, but their private personas, their personal life and space.

Before they even reached their door, Randy was nibbling at Joe's neck, pressing his front to his lovers back. It was hard to walk that way, but they had all the time in the world now that the show was over, neither of them in a hurry, both of them ready to just relax. To be together. "You keep that up and we'll never get to the room." Joe's eyes were closed as he leaned back into the caress of soft lips on his flesh. His lover's only answer was a grunt and a chuckle, teeth gracing his earlobe a second later, arms around his waist tightening. "Can't help it. You taste delicious."

Now it was his turn to chuckle. "As much as I'd like to fuck you right here, right now, I'd prefer the privacy of our room."

"Who said you're going to fuck me tonight?" There was no real venom in Randy's voice, more amused curiosity as he finally let go of Joes waist and grabbed one of the bags out of his lovers hand. He was smirking, a sure sign that the question wasn't the beginning of an argument but rather the beginning of a little game.

"Well, I took more of a beating tonight, so I need to be taken care of." The words were stated as a matter of fact, though Joe's lips were twitching up into a smirk of his own, as he fished the keycard out of his back pocket, not even giving Randy a glance. The elders smirk grew, free hand grabbing Joes ass firmly just when the taller man slipped the card through the slit and the door opened. "As far as I know your ass wasn't hurt." "Nope, and that's gonna stay that way."

Before Randy could say another thing, Joe dropped his bag and grabbed for his wrist to pull him into their room and right against the wall, claiming the ready-to-protest lips in a heated kiss, leaving Randy no time or chance to argue. Randy's bag landed on the floor with a loud thud as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, returning the kiss with just as much vigor and passion, showing Joe that there was really nothing to argue about. It wasn't a long kiss, but long enough to make a statement, passionate enough to make them both tremble and pant. Joe was the one to pull back, eyes hooded, licking his lips, watching down at the slightly smaller man with hunger and lust. Randy's hands slid down to his lovers chest, rubbing it through the thin material of his shirt, swollen lips rising into a smirk as he winked at his lover. "Get on the bed."

Joe shook his head, equally smirking, hands planted firmly to either side of Randy's head against the wall. "Nope. I thought I made it clear that…" "That you're gonna fuck me tonight. You made that perfectly clear. Doesn't mean I can't be in control though, right?" Joe's brow rose at that but just for a split second. He couldn't argue with the logic there, really. Biting his lower lip, he did what his lover said without hesitation, heading for the bed to sit down.

"New, lay down on your belly. Clothes off."

"You're not gonna…"

"You took one hell of a beating today. I just want to help ya relax. So stop arguing and do what I said." There was so much softness in Randy's voice that it barely sounded like the order it was meant to be. That flicker in his eyes was there again; the one that spoke of fear and care, but it was gone too soon for Joe to notice. Joe did as he was told, though very slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on Randy who'd gotten rid of his jacket already and was now leaning with his back against the door. The older was watching every move of him very closely, though getting distracted now and again by the smile full of warmth on those plush lips. The jeans dropped to the floor first, the toned legs stepping out of them gracefully, slowly, Joe making a show out of it as only he could. Because he knew exactly what Randy liked. He couldn't help but grin when he saw Randy's gaze drop down to his crotch for a split second, the older man absentmindedly licking his lips. He stayed silent though, kicking the item away with his foot before returning to his task. He flinched though as his hands made to pull his shirt up and over his head, having momentarily forgotten about his sore back and bruised ribs.

Randy immediately reacted, crossing the room in a few quick strides and standing right in front of him before Joe could so much as blink. He swatted the Samoans hands away, taking hold of the shirt himself, a dark look clouding his else so shining eyes as they locked gazes. "Let me help you." Though the words were soft spoken, they left no room for an argument, a pleading order if you want to call it like that, and Joe only nodded his head and raised his arms as good as he could for Randy to finish what he had begun. Once the shirt was gone, Randys gaze fell down to the tape covering his lover's bruised ribs. He carefully traced a finger over the rough material before sucking in a deep breath and smiling at Joe.

The taller man placed a kiss on his lips, reassuring, thankful, then took a step back and began to strip out of his jeans and boxer shorts, well aware of the burning gaze watching his every move. Randy licked his lips as his eyes followed the slow, almost lazy-seeming movements of his lovers, glued to those flexing muscles, that tanned, perfectly smooth skin. He swallowed when Joes cock sprang free, hard, already leaking some drops of pre-cum. It caressed his ego that he seemed to have the same effect on Joe like Joe had on him, the pure presence of each other making them throbbing with need.

Joe kicked away his jeans and boxers, sitting down at the edge of the bed to take off his socks but hissing when he tried to lean forward. Again, Randy was by his side in a second, swatting his hands away and steering him up the bed until Joe lay propped up against the pillows. Randy removed the last layer of clothes quicker than the others before, eyes all the while staying fixed on the taller mans features, partly scolding, partly heated, lustful, a stare that made Joe involuntary shiver.

"Turn around!" Even though Joe arched a brow at the request, he did as he was being told, turning onto his stomach, head resting on his arms. He felt the bed dip a bit, then the rough material of Randy's jeans scraping against his legs, the other mans knees obviously framing his body. Randy carefully took hold of Joe's bun, getting rid of the scrunchie to free his lover's still wet hair. He stroked the velvety locks away to get better access to Joe's neck, gently placing kisses onto the smooth skin. Joe sighed, his lids fluttering shut, getting lost in the beautiful sensation of the loving caress. Nimble fingers worked over his shoulders down to his shoulder blades, carefully kneading away the tight knots while the lips carried on peppering his shivering skin. A moan escaped his lips as he wriggled his hips to get a bit more comfortable, to release some of the tension building down there, his cock throbbing harder and harder with each professional movement of the talented hands of his lover.

His whole back got attention, skin prickling underneath the almost feather-like touches of Randy, the older man using just enough pressure to loosen the tight muscles yet not enough to hurt him anymore than he already was. The bruises on Joes back didn't go unnoticed, Randy's lips giving them a special treatment along with his wet tongue, only gaining more and more sighs and moans from the Samoan man. His own cock was painfully throbbing in its far too tight confines, but for now he was completely content with how things were going, concentrating on pleasuring the man who'd gone through hell and back tonight. Just to prove himself.

"I'm so fucking proud of you." Randy's lips returned to his lovers ear, teeth grazing the lobe as he spoke, while his hands wandered further down south to rub Joes pert rear. The other instantly bucked up into the touch, growling lowly, the sound going straight to Randy's groin. They kissed again, Joe straining his neck to get as much contact as possible while Randy's fingers splayed out over the firm flesh of Joe's ass, gently kneading it.

Joes "Ran!" sounded so wanton and needy that Randy almost forgot about his intentions, ready to just jump his lovers bones and fuck him through the mattress, but he managed to stay focused. He inhaled deeply, before kissing Joes cheek a final time, his lips then starting a trip down south, the same way his hands had taken until they reached the pert rear he'd been rubbing and kneading. The smirk on his lips grew as he looked up at his lover, Joe having his face buried in the pillow, fingers tightly clasping it, trying to contain himself, to hold back. His teeth graced the firm flesh gently at first, gaining a wanton mewl from his lover, before carefully biting into it. Joe's hips bucked involuntarily, the curse of strings leaving him only being partly swallowed down by the pillow. The next curse of strings came even louder when Randy's tongue snaked out to lick a stripe up his crack, Joe's whole body shuddering at the small action.

"Randy!" What was supposed to come out as a warning sounded more like a plea and was soon followed by a "Holy fucking hell…" when Randy's tongue started to gently probe his hole. They'd done many things together over the past five weeks, experimented a lot, tried new things, but that was a first now. Joe's ass rose in a silent plea for more, Randy's smirk growing only at the shameless show of neediness his lover provided him with. He snap his finger against Joes cheek, the pert flesh barely visible vibrating at the action, a growl of "Easy, tiger!" slipping out of his mouth before he returned to his task.

Joes cock was straining to be touched, ready to burst, trapped between his body and the sheets. Randy's tongue lapping at his inner walls, exploring, stretching, licking, that heavenly mouth of his slurping, fingers spreading him wider, kneading his ass, it was heaven. Enough to get him so damn close. Before he could reach between himself and the bed though, Randy rose, Joes mewl of disappointment mixing with his growl of disapproval as he smacked Joe's ass hard. When Joe strained his neck though to look down at his lover, there was no ire or disfavor in those light-blue eyes, there was nothing but love and lust in them, Randy wearing a soft grin on his reddened, plump lips.

"Turn around, you impatient bastard!"

Lost in Randy's gaze, Joe did as bid, turning onto his back and propping up onto his elbows. Randy nudged open the taller mans legs with his hands to slide between them, his palms rubbing up the smooth, milk-chocolate colored skin until he arrived at the knees, lifting them up just a little. Before Joe could question him, Randy was already down, tongue back at his entrance, resuming its current actions with even more vigor than before. His eyes though stayed locked on Joes features as good as possible, watching him come undone, seeing him throw back his head, lips hanging open, eyes fluttering shut, cheeks flushing red. The most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Without missing a beat, he replaced his tongue with a finger. The second Joe wanted to complain, Randy took his abandoned dick into the hot caverns of his mouth and swallowed him down in one go, making Joe almost choke on whatever he'd wanted to say.

Without intention, Joe's hips shot up, deeper into Randy's throat, right to the point where others would have gagged. But besides his eyes tearing up, nothing happened. No complaint came. No gagging, no gurgling. Instead, Randy smiled around the throbbing sex and slowly, very slowly retreated again, teeth gracing the sensitive flesh in the process. Joe's knuckles were already turning white from how tightly he was crisping the sheets, the Samoans body completely tense, eyes screwed shut, lips pressed firmly together.

Only when Randy released him with a loud slurping-sound did Joe open his eyes, pupils wide, the black lust shining out of them. "Holy… Where did you…" Randy knew what Joe wanted to ask, the deep-throating another first tonight, but instead of answering, he only shrugged his shoulders before diving down again and repeating the action. Any coherent thought left Joe when those velvety lips closed around him again, Randy's finger still buried deep inside of his quivering hole.

After such a treatment, it was no surprise that Joe was close already, very close and Randy could feel it, the throbbing under his tongue, the pulsing against his lips. His finger moved in rhythm with his mouth, slow, deliberate, pressing at Joes prostate with every stab while his throat fluttered around his lover's thick girth. The sounds escaping Joe's lips made his own cock scream for attention, his free hand wandering down to free himself of his jeans to at least loosen the tension a little. For now, it was all about his lover and not about himself. He'd have his own fun later. Or by the sounds of it, sooner. Joe was panting heavily, hips bucking up in synch with Randy's lips sucking him down, fingers clawing at the sheets, pearls of sweat covering his forehead as he grunted, groaned and moaned. It was a matter of seconds, Randy knew, upping his game a little by taking Joe all the way down again and just when he could not go any further, he brushed his thumb over Joes balls and it was enough to tip him over the edge.

Joe tried to free himself from the hot caverns of Randy's mouth, tried to scramble away in time, but Randy did not let him, quickly redrawing his finger to hold onto his lover's thigh instead, looking up just in time to see Joe come undone. The sight alone was almost enough to make him explode, too. Almost. He concentrated on swallowing down everything Joe got, fluttering his throat around him, slurping, sucking, milking him until the taller man collapsed, spent, drained, out of breath. Only then did he let go of him to lick his lips, swift fingers already working on freeing himself. His jeans and boxers landed on the pile of clothes already scattered in front of the bed, a short hiss emitting from his throat when his cock was finally freed, the already very sensitive flesh hitting the cool air.

Making his way back up his lover's body, he was sure to kiss every part of the damp, bronze-like skin he could find, Joes weak attempts to protest only making him smile wider. "Ran… I'm… I can't…" It was somewhat cute to hear a man like Joe stutter. However, Randy listened more to Joe's body than to his words and the already newly hardening dick told him a completely different story. With pride, he leaned in to give the glistening tip a short lick, watching as Joes hips rose on autopilot. His smile turned into a smirk when he heard Joe groan, the sound going straight to his own throbbing cock. He didn't stop long this time, his fingers giving Joe only a few, quick strokes before he kissed the tip and made his way further up the spent body until he sat right in his lovers lap.

Only when Joe's eyes locked with his, did he pull his shirt up and over his head, getting rid of the very last layer of clothes hiding his skin from his lover's eyes. The sparkle in Joe's hues didn't go unnoticed by him just as the flick of his tongue didn't go unnoticed by Joe, the taller man laying his hands on Randy's hips, fingers starting to draw circles on that perfect skin as he smiled up.

"Does anything hurt?" Randy's question didn't surprise him, the worry already visible in those clear-blue eyes, but in all honesty, even if he had been in pain before, he'd forgotten all about it by now. He shook his head as an answer, still quite incapable of forming any coherent thoughts or full sentences even, smiling as he watched Randy sigh in relief and then lean down to press their lips together. "Good." The sorrow in Randy's eyes vanished instantly, being replaced by a wicked gleam Joe knew just too damn well already.

When Randy raised his hips though and reached behind him, Joe's eyes widened instantaneously, even more so when he realized what Randy was doing behind his back. Randy's fingers made quick work of the item he'd been hiding for quite a while now, pulling the plug out of himself, his eyes never leaving those of his lover. The smirk on his lips grew as he watched Joes reaction, the taller mans eyes darkening, his breath hitching, hands on his hips tightening their hold. It was the "Holy shit" leaving Joe's lips though that made him grin widest, as he tangled the used item right in front of his lovers face before throwing it away aimlessly. Before Joe could say anything else, Randy took hold of his erect girth and lead it into his waiting, prepared hole slowly, inch by inch until he was fully stuffed. Until skin hit skin. The groan slipping past Joes pressed together lips was sure to wake the undead, his own dick twitching at the unearthly noise.

Randy leaned down to brush his lips over Joes, the Samoan mans eyes fluttering open at the soft contact, staring right into Randy's soul, getting lost in a sea of love. "Ready?" Randy's voice barely made it through to his fogged brain, so silent and soft, but somehow they registered and he shook his head. "Wait…" His hands still held onto Randy's hips, fingers twitching, as Joe tried to catch his breath. But Randy didn't listen. With a shake of his own head, he leaned down again, lips close to Joes ear to whisper "I'm right there with you" before he raised his hips only to plunge down a heartbeat later again. He didn't go slowly this time, just as aroused as his lover was, not wanting to hold back anymore, to wait for anything, chasing after his own orgasm.

Sitting upright, hands braced on Joes firm chest, he moved his hips quickly, back and forth, up and down, breathing quick. Strangled moans slipped past his lips, skin prickling, muscles twitching. Joes hands slipped from his hips to his ass, fingers splaying him apart, leading him, urging him on. He was still sensitive, on a high from his latest orgasm, his cock feeling every little movement, reacting to every little twitch of Randy's walls. He was on the verge of another explosion, but this time he wanted to take Randy with him. He wrapped his fingers around his lovers abandoned sex loosely, smiling as Randy's hips bucked out of rhythm for a moment there. The older eyes instantly darkened and his breath hitched before he leaned down to engage Joe in a kiss that robbed them both of the last bit of air.

Joe almost forgot what he wanted to do then, but somehow his brain managed to function and his fingers started a steady rhythm, moving in synch with Randy's hips. By the way Randy bucked and jerked in his lap, erratic, frantic, Joe knew that his lover was close. And so was he. As their tongues danced together and Randy's hands fisted Joe's hair, the Samoan bent his knees to give himself a bit more leverage. Until now, Randy had determined the rhythm and pace, but now it was his turn. The first thrust drew a shattering groan from Randy, swallowed down only by his lips, the older man rocking forward. The second thrust was forceful enough to make Randy grasp the headboard above them for support. The next one made Randy draw back from his lips and throw back his head. The one after covered his chest in white, Randy's body shuddering through an orgasm so intense that he fell forward again, stopped only by Joe's arms awaiting him.

Before Randy even managed to catch his breath, Joes hips hammered away wildly, his own orgasm only a matter of time. It came the second that Randy opened his eyes and looked straight at him, the black lust gone and giving place to red hot love. This and the way Randy clamped his walls down on him -on purpose- was enough to set him off, his shout to the heavens drowned out by Randy's mouth covering his just in time. His fingers were sure to leave inprints on Randy's perfect skin, toes curling, digging into the sheets, stars exploding behind his closed lids. Though it was less intense than the first orgasm, Joe still needed a long time to regain his senses.

Randy was the first to move, lazily stretching his bones before starting to kiss his lover's jaw line, smiling when he heard the other hum blissfully. Joe's hands moved softly from Randy's ass up his back and down again, his eyes still closed, lips twitching up into an amused smirk. "Who's the sick little bastard now? A plug?" Randy's only answer was a twist of Joe's nipple, the taller man barely laughing and swatting his hand away, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Randy's lips after he finally opened his eyes. There was a gleam in them, Randy had only ever seen in the ring before, a gleam that spoke not only of passion but also of desire and unforgiving love. Something mirrored in his own eyes. If he hadn't known by then, he knew it now. This man was the one being meant for him. What he didn't know, was that Joe thought exactly the same then.

* * *

**I have a Jon/Randy fic waiting to be finished. I hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please do leave a comment so I can improve!**


End file.
